


Pourquoi viens-tu si tard

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Он не вполне понимал, как проделал путь от знакомства с одаренным профайлером до ночных кошмаров, но думал, что раз уж появился человек, из-за которого он вновь почувствовал страх, то на этого человека стоило обратить внимание".





	

У него не было ничего, кроме стабильности. Слова - живые существа, и это слово не то жило в нем, не то являлось им самим. За высокими стенами проходили дни, месяцы, годы, и как упоительно просто было смотреть сверху вниз на тех, других, задыхающихся в плену отношений, тратящих драгоценное время своих жизней на то, чтобы выяснять и перепроверять: "А он/она меня любит? Не передумал/а? Не решил/а, что другой человек лучше?"  
Он был лучше всех и поэтому ел их вместе со страхами, с грехами, с любовью. Сколько же нерастраченной любви должно было накопиться в нем после нескольких съеденных сердец.   
В его мире было спокойно и серо. Когда считаешь всех людей одинаковыми, не окружая одного из них ореолом идеальности, ты в безопасности. Костюм сидит безупречно, доверие завоевывается за считанные минуты. Презентабельно выглядеть, смотреть в глаза, делать комплименты, интересоваться их делами. За ними было так любопытно наблюдать со стороны, особенно когда они, они, а не он, теряли контроль и сходили с ума.   
Леди Мурасаки сказала,что он не может любить, и это стало правдой. Она немножко опередила события. Её слова некоторым образом разбили ему сердце. На этом сложности закончились. Да, я монстр, - согласился Ганнибал и стал им. Именно в такой последовательности.   
И (должно же существовать в мире некое подобие справедливости, даже если ты в это не веришь) в тот же день прекратились его кошмары.   
Иногда ему снилась кроваво-красная "М", расцветающая на груди Грутаса, но то был счастливый сон, один из самых лучших. Мика заслуживала покоя, и он не собирался тревожить её память.  
До тех пор, пока... 

Уилл не стремился к контактам с людьми, что было понятно с первого взгляда. Но его было слишком много. Сам того не желая, он вторгался в чужое личное пространство, дрожащими руками переворачивал мысли и оставлял после себя полнейший беспорядок. Его рубашка была мятой, его волосы, кажется, жили отдельной жизнью и вились, словно стебли дикой лозы. Его глаза за стеклами очков были сине-зелеными.   
Лектеру подумалось про океан с водорослями и про морских чудовищ, что могли найтись на глубине... С вершины башни Безразличия Лектеру было смешно смотреть на человека, считавшего, будто от мира можно отгородиться очками. Уилл был _забавным_. Ничейным.   
Джек, конечно же, не видел, что в этот раз ему удалось наткнуться на настоящее сокровище. Все еще не отошел от прошлой неудачи. Его обожаемая Мириам была догадливой девочкой, не лишенной интуиции. То есть, одной из ста.   
Уилл был уникален. Пускать такого по следу балтиморских маньяков и убийц? Что за бесцельное расточительство, плата золотом там, где легко можно было обойтись медяками. Ганнибал за свою жизнь успел повидать много сломанных вещей, иногда попадались и сломанные люди. Давно, в юности, ему казалось, что он сам один из таких людей и что ему всегда будет не хватать пары деталей, чтобы собраться заново. Но не бывало еще такого, чтобы представители властей приглашали его понаблюдать за медленным умиранием другого человека, звали посмотреть на уничтожение чужого дара. Это было _любопытное_ предложение.   
От Уилла пахло морем, каким запомнил Ганнибал этот запах по единственной поездке, случившейся в детстве. 

Мика смеялась, когда рушились замки из песка, она строила их специально у самой кромки воды и украшала цветами. Она считала, что таким образом делает морю подарки. Как живому существу, с которым можно подружиться. 

От Уилла пахло морем? и этот запах не перебивал даже аромат одеколона, дешевого и вульгарного, именно такого, какие любят покупать одиночки. Десять долларов за флакон с "зарядом свежести".   
_Можно ли подружиться с морем? Можно же приручить стихию?_

Мика строила замки, а Ганнибал (кажется, ему тогда исполнилось семь) кидал в воду мелкие камешки. _Если оно и правда живое, значит ли это, что ему можно причинить боль?_  
Мика ругалась на него, стучала кулачком по руке с зажатым в ней камнем.   
_— Зачем ты его обижаешь? Оно хорошее!_  
 _— Хочу посмотреть, сумеет ли оно отомстить._

Уилл сбежал через несколько минут (камень попал в цель) после их знакомства, запах моря держался в воздухе чуть дольше. Ганнибал успел сделать глубокий вдох, сохраняя его в своих легких. Он отметил про себя, что в комнате как будто бы стало пусто. Несмотря на присутствие Джека, теперь она казалась Ганнибалу бесцветной, словно что-то важное исчезло из нее. Странное ощущение. Полузабытое.   
Но ты не можешь скучать по человеку, которого не знаешь. И это фантомное чувство. 

Дверь в подвал была открыта и Мика стояла на пороге, прислонившись тонким плечиком к дверному косяку. Она была очень бледна и кашляла в носовой платок. На платке оставались капли крови.   
— Почему ты так долго не навещал меня? — спрашивала она.   
— Почему ты не смог защитить меня, когда появились они?   
— Почему ты совсем один? Ты же _замечательный_.   
У него не было ответов на эти вопросы. Рядом с ней он мог быть только запуганным мальчиком, дрожащим от холода.   
— Не знаю, — отвечал он печально. — Наверное, без тебя я всегда буду один. Это такое наказание, и оно заслуженное. Я не смог спасти тебя.   
— Помнишь, как говорил тот мужчина? Я болела, а значит, все равно бы умерла.   
Он приготовился возражать, но сестра заговорила снова.   
— Тебе нужно поехать на море, Анниба, — посоветовала Мика. — Там тепло.   
После каждого слова ее одолевал новый приступ кашля. Отбросив в сторону пропитанный кровью платок, она начала вытирать губы подолом своего белого платья. Ганнибалу хотелось обнять ее, но его разум даже во снах не позволял забыть о том, что Мика мертва. Однажды он попробовал дотронуться до нее и тут же понял, что держит в объятиях скелет. 

Лектер проснулся незадолго до рассвета. Кошмар отпустил не сразу, и он огляделся по сторонам, ненадолго поверив в то, что жизнь после лесного домика только приснилась ему. Подушка была мокрой от слез. Он провел рукой по щеке и слизал с пальцев влагу. Соленая вода и ничего больше. _Как морская._ В груди ворочалась тоска, и он снова чувствовал себя больше человеком, чем монстром. После стольких лет без неприятных сновидений тоска вернулась (вспомнилась) легко, как будто и не пропадала вовсе.  
 _Возможно, мои стены тоже возводились из песка?_   
Уязвимость. Уязвимость Грэма, похоже, была заразна. Он не вполне понимал, как проделал путь от знакомства с одаренным профайлером до ночных кошмаров, но думал, что раз уж появился человек, из-за которого он вновь почувствовал страх, то на этого человека стоило обратить внимание.   
Может быть, глупо просто смотреть на то, как рушится жизнь Грэма. Может быть, стоит взять дело в свои руки. Разрушить его жизнь красиво, устроить из этого настоящий спектакль. Или... перестроить его жизнь.  
 _Можно ли переделать стихию?_

Грэм открыл дверь далеко не сразу.   
_Может быть, и ему требуется время для того, чтобы расстаться с кошмарами._   
Они стояли друг напротив друга, и за спиной у Уилла была темнота, а за спиной Лектера - солнечный свет. Лектер всматривался в темноту, и ему (парадокс) начинало казаться, что в мире становится светлее.   
Но мир не может меняться от встречи с тем, кого почти не знаешь. И это оптическая иллюзия.   
Без очков и на свету глаза Грэма казались совсем синими, с золотистыми вкраплениями вокруг зрачков. Грэм был взъерошен, небрит и почти что не одет. Он еще не успел воспользоваться своим ужасным одеколоном, и его настоящий запах, разлившийся в воздухе между ними, Ганнибалу хотелось пить маленькими глотками, смакуя, как любимый "Амарон". Выпить запах и попробовать на вкус душу.   
У этого ислючительного мальчика был на редкость невинный взгляд, и в то же время в его разуме хранились воспоминания о десятках, если не сотнях людей, чьи маски он успел примерить на себя.   
Он был хорошим, и поэтому ему хотелось причинить боль.   
_Но исключает ли это возможность дружбы?_


End file.
